


Jade, Jewels, and Junmyeon

by very_important_army



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Junmyeon's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Multi, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/very_important_army/pseuds/very_important_army
Summary: The three things that Yixing loves that all begin with J.Alternatively: Junmyeon might be the first mermaid ever to get gray hair, thanks to Yixing and Yifan.  (He loves them anyway.)
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61
Collections: Challenge #2 — Merfolk





	Jade, Jewels, and Junmyeon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mod N for running this challenge~ It's a nice break from all my other fest fics. *sweatdrops* 
> 
> I started writing this when Jade came out. Was it obvious?

It’s morning now. The rays from the sun are starting to penetrate through the sea, lifting the murky darkness and allowing the light to glint off the pearls that adorn the castle’s structure. 

Junmyeon flicks his tail once, stopping at a massive door decorated heavily with jade embellishments. “My prince,” he calls out. “Are you awake?”

No response, not even a splash. Junmyeon sighs. Yixing must’ve spent the night in Yifan’s room again. He supposes that of all the places that the playful youngest prince could’ve chosen, the bedroom of the Royal Army’s general is by far the safest. Yifan’s room is merely one tail-flick away, identified by a much less grandiose doorway of clear aragonite, dignified like its occupant. 

“Yifan,” Junmyeon says loudly. No verbal response, but this time, two sets of gentle breathing are heard faintly. “I’m coming in,” Junmyeon mutters. 

As soon as he pushes the door open, Yifan’s eyes fly open. Before Junmyeon can even blink, Yifan is off the bed with one powerful sweep of his tail, maneuvering the sleeping prince so that he’s behind the general and readying a spear in his hands. 

“Oh, Junmyeon,” Yifan relaxes. 

“Glad to see that your reflexes are still intact,” Junmyeon sighs. He swims over to where Yixing is curled up like a shrimp. The scales on his tail are deep green, just like his preferred gemstone, with a subtle sheen. Privately, Junmyeon thinks Yixing has the prettiest tail of them all, especially compared to his own mundane light blue. Yifan’s tail is less conventionally  _ pretty  _ and more  _ intimidating,  _ yet there’s still something stunning about the glossy black scales, nearly invisible at night if not for the way it reflects even the smallest ray of light.

“My prince,” Junmyeon says. “It’s time for patrol.” 

“I told you to call me Yixing,” the sleepy prince mumbles. “And I’m not getting up till I get my good morning kiss.” 

Yifan rolls his eyes fondly, but enthusiastically makes out with Yixing until Junmyeon clears his throat. 

“Please try not to get lost or off-track today, my prince,” Junmyeon signs, twisting towards the door. Yixing’s hand around his wrist stops him.

“You didn’t give me my kiss yet,” Yixing reproaches. The fins on his tail flicker mischievously. 

“Yifan just—”

Yixing flings himself into Junmyeon’s arms, pressing an earnest kiss against his lips. His kiss is soft and chaste, sweet despite the salt water surrounding them. Despite himself, Junmyeon indulges Yixing, drawing out the kiss for longer than they can afford. 

“Patrol?” Yifan’s voice is colored with amusement. 

“Right, yes,” Junmyeon clears his throat, feeling his face tint green. “Let’s go.”

“Wait,” Yixing gasps, not five minutes into patrol. Junmyeon turns around to look at him, only seeing an emerald tail flicker around the corner, followed closely by Yifan’s powerful obsidian one. 

“Where are you going now?” Junmyeon whines, practically to himself. Both Yifan and Yixing are out of sight now, and Junmyeon kicks himself into gear, chasing after them. Both mermen appear to be heading towards a pile of unstable looking rocks. Yixing, in particular, seems to be making a beeline for a small opening just barely visible behind a wild patch of reeds. “Yifan, aren’t you supposed to stop him??”

The general waves him off. “It’s fine, I’ll be with him! Besides,” Yifan continues, grinning a little too impishly, “who knows if there’s something dangerous in there? I gotta go check it out, as part of the patrol. Don’t you worry your pretty little tail about it, Myeon.” 

“That’s exactly why Yixing shouldn’t be going in!” Junmyeon frets. Silence. Yixing has already squeezed himself into the narrow entrance, and Yifan is not far behind. Somehow, the general has managed to contort his massive tail to slip through the crack, gliding in almost seamlessly. Junmyeon exhales a furious stream of bubbles in exasperation before peering in tentatively. 

Should he follow? The outcropping looks extremely precarious, and is already supporting currents from two wandering mermen. But then Junmyeon imagines Yixing knocked out, Yifan overwhelmed by some unseen predator, and he screams in silence a little before making his way into the crevice. 

The passageway is as narrow as expected, and so dark that Junmyeon can’t even see anything beyond an arm’s length in front of him. His tail barely has space to move, so he gently flicks it in small rapid pulses, inching his way along. There’s someone shouting up ahead. Junmyeon hustles towards the noise, fearing the worst. 

As he gets closer, he can make out the words. 

“Wah, who knew all this was here?” Yixing is exclaiming loudly, childlike wonder in his voice. “It’s so pretty, isn’t it, Yifan?” 

Junmyeon is too far away to hear Yifan’s softer voice clearly, but he assumes it’s assent from the way Yixing hums happily. 

Well, at least it doesn’t seem like they’re in any danger. Junmyeon sighs in relief. 

The passageway gives way to a large clearing, alight with sun that slips in between the cracks overhead. Yixing and Yifan are both huddled around something in the far corner, examining something in Yixing’s palms. Junmyeon swims closer, curious. 

“Here he is!” Yixing turns around and beams at Junmyeon. He’s cradling something blue and reflective. Yifan is fishing some twine out of the emergency pouch he always carries, tying it around the stone in Yixing’s hands. He lifts it up, and the aquamarine dangles dazzlingly above Yixing’s palms. It reflects the minimal sunlight in the cave, sending scattered light throughout the clearing. 

“For you,” Yifan smiles at Junmyeon. Yixing takes the fashioned necklace from Yifan’s hands, and glides over to Junmyeon, looping it around his neck. 

“Look, it’s blue like your tail!” Yixing is smiling brightly at Junmyeon. “Though your tail is a prettier shade.” 

Junmyeon swallows down the emotions in his throat. Yixing flings himself around Junmyeon, and Yifan’s long arms come up to surround them both.

Though they’re a pain in the ass, Junmyeon can’t deny that he loves them both.

**Author's Note:**

> 🥺 One of my favorite EXO OT3s, along with CBX. I've written like, every version of this ship and this is the first time I attempted the OT3.


End file.
